Falling For You
by midnightkiss42
Summary: Sakura was called to the Hokage office. She was expecting a mission of some sort. But she was terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was at the hospital. She was tired, and she felt famished. The war was still going on but ever so slowly it was calming down. 'It should be over soon' Thought Sakura. She was just about to go on the little lunch break she had when an ANBU appeared before her. "The Hokage demands your presence." The in a puff of smoke he was gone, leaving no trace he was ever there. 'This has to be important.' Sakura thought as she began to make her way out one of the windows nearby.

**Knock! Knock!** Sakura knocked loudly on the door to the Hokage office. "Come in" Said the familiar voice she had come to memorize of the years as her Shishou's. "You wanted to see me Tsunade-Shishou. Sakura said as she walked inside the office and closed the door behind her. Sakura gasped at the sight inside the room. She was in complete and utter shock. There standing right beside the hokage's desk was Sasuke, and Itachi Uchiha. Along with a new face she had never seen before. But telling from his features, raven colored hair and onyx eyes he was an Uchiha, and by trade mark he was amazingly handsome, though he did have sort of a boyish look like Naruto.

Sakura regained her composure, while walking up to her Shishou's desk. "Sakura please sit down. You will need for what I'm about to tell you. That being said, after when I'm finished you will either A: Make you wonna hit someone or something, or B: scream demand they be executed. But if you choose option A please let know so I can call for Naruto." Sakura stared at her Shishou taking it all in, trying to figure what to do. When she figured out an answer (Which was A of course, because she was already feeling the need to hit someone.) she just sat down waiting for her Shishou to finish what she was saying so she could go find Naruto for a good spar. "I choose A of course. I already feel the need to hit someone-" She was cut off by a giggle which could only belong to one of the Uchihas'. She knew Sasuke isn't the giggle type, hell hes never even laughed. Shes only had 2 encounters with Itachi before, but she could tell he wasn't much of laugher either, or a gigglier for that matter. So it could only be mystery boy. She let her gaze run over Sasuke, and Itachi both of them giving indifferent stares, and then her gaze or glare for better terms, landed on suspect number three. She glared at him as if she were about to scold him. That seemed to make him laugh. "Something wrong Miss?" He said while trying to stop his giggles. She smirked evilly before turning back to shishou. "Shishou don't worry about calling Naruto, I think he'll," Sakura stopped mid sentence to turn and point at mystery boy and then turned back but still pointing at him as she continued. "Do just fine. Don't you?" I turned back to the three Uchihas who were now all facing her, and stared them down. Saskue turned away from her and gulped. Sasuke had seen this girls temper and did not want to face it, for he would most likely be sent through a wall. Man he wished his cousin would shut up. They way Sasuke acted didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room. They all heard Tsunade sniggering. This was more amusing than she thought it would. Tsunade was thinking while trying but unsuccessfully to hold back her laughs. The silence was suddenly broken by someone clearing their throat. She turned to mystery boy and he was grinning at her. "What's wrong Sasuke-chan? Are you scared of pinky over there. She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly." He said.

Sasuke sent an uneasy glance at the mysterious boy before turning to stare at the wall like it had all the answers in life. "Don't called me Pinky!" Sakura grounded out through clenched teeth, trying to keep her temper in check. "Oh look. Pinkys mad. What should we do Itachi-chan?" "Hn" He replied while watching Sakura, interested to know what she was going to do next.

"I said don't call me Pinky." She lunged at him. He clearly wasn't expecting her to do that, so he no time to evade it. Sakura infused her fist with chakra and shot out as hard as she could. She heard a loud pop, and a grunt of pain. She hit him heard enough to sent four floors under his feet while effectively breaking his jaw. She turned back to see Shishou. She was getting up and walking over. The blond Hokage looked down and back up to look at Sakura's face, pride glinting in her eyes. "Nice work Sakura. That should teach him. Alright we'll wait for him to get back up here so I can explain the situation to everyone. I sent an ANBU to go send me Kakashi and Naruto since they are involved in this too. Make yourself comfy you'll be here a while. By the way Sakura the person you just hit is Shisui Uchiha. He's the same age as Itachi, which is 23. We're going to discuss living arrangements while we wait for Kakashi and Naruto." Sakura nodded while making her way back to her seat and sitting down waiting for Shisui to come back up.

Ten minutes later they were all back in the Hokage's office waiting for her to continue on. Sakura glance over at Shisui. Tsunade had told her to heal him. She did so, reluctantly though. She grinned before sticking her tongue out at him. He sniggered before doing the same. Tsunade cleared her throat which made both the pinkette and raven haired boy look at her. "Alright now for the living arrangements, I would like for you all to make suggestions on where you can live, this only goes for you Uchiha brats though." They all stared at her.

"Don't everyone speak up at once." The blond Hokage said irritably. "What about the Uchiha compound?" They all turned to stare at Shisui. "No I don't think that's a good idea. That place is all messed up and dirty. It's not suitable for people living there. We'd have to clean it all up or else you could get sick. So that's not even an option." Tsunade said matter-a-factually. "Why don't you put Sasuke with Naruto then. I'm sure they would just love to catch up." Sasuke turned to stare at Sakura. "Well Uchiha what do you say" Tsunade said, loosing patients with the youngest Uchiha. "Hn" Sasuke said, eyes still trained on Sakura's person. "That's settled then your rooming with Naruto. Now what about Itachi and Shisui" "Itachi can room with me Hokage-sama." They all looked over at the door to see Kakashi standing there with an indifferent face. He looked as if this was an everyday thing, three Uchihas standing in the Hokage office waiting for their housing arrangements. "Aw. Kakashi nice to see you. And I think that's a good arrangement. What about you Itachi" "That is fine." He said rather tiredly. **'WOW! He speaks. Who knew.' ** Sakura's inner said in awe. Though Sakura thinking the same thing but she said it out loud, "WOW! He speaks. Who knew?" There was a sudden burst of laughter and she was sure it had to of been Shisui. "Yeah well he's not really a social butterfly that's for sure" He said while still laughing. 'He has a nice laugh. It makes me feel warm inside' Sakura thought before totally freaking out about what she just thought. 'Why do I think that. I just met him.' **'Yeah and totally HA-OT!'** 'Che Shut up your not helping at all.' "Ok! Now that that's settled, where are you going to stay Shi-" "HEY TSUNADE BAA-CHAN YOU WANTED TO SEE ME?" She was cut off by Naruto's loud voice coming from the door way. "Yes Naruto now would you please stop yelling? Your making my ears bleed." She said severely said. Naruto shut up before he started yelling again. Most likely because he realized who was in the room. "SASUKE-TEME YOU'RE HOME!" Yelled so loud they could most likely hear him in the Stone. He ran over to him and tackled him to the floor. Sasuke pushed him off only to have tackle him again. "Get off me Dobe" "Teme don't call me Dobe." Naruto's smile was the biggest she'd seen in a long time. She sent him a gentle smile before she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked around the room and saw that it was Shisui's. He was starring at her confusedly. She brought hand to her the front of her face and flipped him off. The confused look turned into a mischievous grin and he turned his gaze to the Hokage . Uh oh she didn't like that look.

"Tsunade-sama I would be perfectly fine rooming with Sakura here." Shisui said still grinning. "That's a great idea. You'll be in good hands right Sakura?" Shishou looked at her with amused eyes. Sakura turned her eyes to land on Shisui. There was challenge in his eyes. They were daring her to say yes. She would not let him win. "Yes Shishou" She said firmly. "Alright. Itachi is with Kakashi, Shisui and Sakura, and Naruto with Sasuke. At the last part Naruto done a fist punch in the air before tackling Sasuke again. "No one needs to know why this is happening until the time is right for me to tell you. Now Scram. Oh and Sakura good luck. Sakura turned around to glare at her Shishou.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well here we are. Home sweet home." Sakura said as she walked through her apartment door. Shisui entered the through the door and looked around. Her apartment wasn't the biggest but it was a suitable size. It was A three bedroom and two bathrooms. The kitchen was a decent size and the living room had fire place. She was content with this.


End file.
